


So Screwed

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Porn, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Damian shuffled to the door and paused as he heard water shift in the way that told of someone in the bath and then he heard a catch of breath and the smallest moan right behind it.





	So Screwed

**Author's Note:**

> For BatFamBingo2019 - Bath Sex  
> Beta: sakuraame
> 
> Damian watches, just so we're clear what's happening here.

Damian sighed, rolling over on his bed, the box springs creaking, covers sticking to his skin in the near-oppressive heat of Gotham's summer. During the winter he loved how the manor held in heat, but during the summer, it was like some form of human pressure cooker. It made him think of lobsters and being boiled alive and that thought made him grumpy. 

Reaching up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then flopped over onto his back, kicking at his sheets until they were around his ankles, half falling off the bed. His bladder ached and his cock informed him he wasn't entirely out of puberty just yet, despite his eighteenth birthday having come and gone. Not that he expected his morning erections to go away after that, only that he longed for the lessened frequency. 

Rolling out of bed, he stopped long enough to snatch a fresh pair of boxer briefs from his dresser and yank them on as he stumbled for the door. Opening it, he made a face at the mostly shut bathroom door. Probably Dick had left the damn thing mostly closed after he'd used it last night. Damian knew he'd been there at least an hour after he'd laid down for the night, maybe more. 

He shuffled to the door and paused as he heard water shift in the way that told of someone in the bath and then he heard a catch of breath and the smallest moan right behind it. His cock throbbed, informing him someone was getting off and it'd be really quite nice if he did, too. 

He considered going downstairs, using the restroom there or even sneaking into his father's room and using that one. The faint whisper of a feminine voice pleading, "Oh, _right there_ ," stopped him from going anywhere though. A shudder ripped through him and against his better judgement, he stuck one toe out and gently eased the door open just enough to see inside. He leaned carefully on the doorjamb and took in the sight before him. His toes curled into the carpet beneath them, his cock instantly harder than he was certain he'd ever been.

He could see the elegant line of Selina's back, the curve down to her round bottom and Bruce's hands cupping her cheeks, holding them apart enough that Damian could actually see where his father's penis pushed up inside her tight pink asshole. Damian's hips jerked of their own accord, his arousal ramping so swiftly, he was pretty sure he was going to shoot without touching himself at all. His hand squeezed the door frame as he watched the water slosh around them, watched Selina all but bounce on his lap, Bruce's cock sliding in and out of her body with ease. 

Damian hadn't ever really considered the fact that Bruce - of all people - might be into anal sex. Sure, he'd found Jason's old porn collection, had viewed the photos with rapt fascination, his belly tight and quivering with the excitement of youth in his veins, and it had been the entire thirty page book of anal sex photos that had kept him coming back. And when he'd swiped his first burner phone with data, after months of porn watching, it had been the anal videos that had excited him the most, but the idea of his own father enjoying the same thing had never occurred to him.

Now, watching his father's hard prick pounding in and out of Selina's ass, he knew they had another thing in common, though something he could never share without tipping his hand on it. There wouldn't be beers and a bar and friendly ribbing about some girl's ass and how good it might feel. There wouldn't be shared porn like he'd heard some college roomies had. No, Bruce would never ever let it slip and Damian wasn't about to be caught by admitting he was watching his own _father_ have sex with his fiancé in the upstairs bathroom.

Selina pulled up off Bruce's cock, shifted enough that some of the water sloshed out onto the tile and then shifted back, rubbing Bruce's prick against her hole a half dozen times before she slid back down onto it. Damian watched it disappear inside her, allowed himself to imagine how it would feel to be in Bruce's position, to be pushing up into tight heat. Then he imagined being on the receiving end, a pretty girl with a thick cock strapped to her body, pushing up inside him, filling him. 

He'd tried it once, bought a dildo and had it sent to PO Box in a fake name, and he'd spent a week with it, testing his limits, the things he liked and disliked. Eventually he'd given up, decided the fantasy was better than the reality, and he'd tossed the thing in a dumpster so no one was the wiser. Still, there were times he admittedly enjoyed a finger or two in himself while he jerked off.

His cock twitched and he immediately reached down, shoving his hand into his briefs and pressing two fingers up behind his balls, heart jackhammering as he nearly shot off in his underwear. 

Licking his lips, he shifted closer, stared right at where Bruce's cock met Selina's asshole and slid his hand up to slowly drag over his own length, forming his hand around the rock hard shaft of it and starting to stroke as quickly as he dared. 

Their union became faster, Bruce starting to help by thrusting up into her as she came down on him. The sound of skin on skin echoed in the small bathroom and his father's sounds of exertion grew in frequency, Selina's moans rising in volume. 

Damian yanked the elastic of his briefs down just as he started to cum, the first thick splatter of his jizz splashing all over the door. He aimed at the floor, shooting off into the carpet, still watching the sex happening in front of him, listening to his father moaning, watching as he shoved up inside Selina and stilled, obviously unloading right up inside her.

Damian stroked through it, thigh muscles straining, hips abortedly bucking again and again, biceps taut and his cock absolutely throbbing as a few more feeble squirts of cum issued from his balls, joining the rest on the carpet by the door. 

Panic was fast to set in and Damian swallowed hard, stepping out of the sliver of view the door provided and quickly stripping off his briefs, leaning down to mop up the carpet as best he could with it. The door, on the other hand, was a lost cause. He just had to hope no one noticed and he could clean it later. 

With a shiver, he crept back down the hallway and into his room, discarding the jizz-covered underwear and getting yet another fresh pair and then he bolted downstairs and into the restroom there, quickly moving to the toilet to begin relieving his aching bladder, his heart pounding a million miles a second. 

All he could think was: he was so screwed.


End file.
